Slick Diversion
by MsConCon
Summary: Braving the raging storm outside, Seth Rollins decided now was as good a time as any other to visit his girlfriend, Haley. What he didn't expect was her to be as bad off as she was. Taking it upon himself, Seth works on distracting her...


**Ok. So a little bit of nonsense here. That's me! A writer of nonsense and pwp. But what can you do? Nothing.  
I own nothing. Can never own this beautiful specimen of a wrestler and that's sad...Anywho...enjoy this crap and review.  
And yes, my summary sucks and yes, I had a little too much fun laughing at my choice of a title...you'll see why.**

* * *

The rain came down in major torrents as the two toned, blonde and brown haired, man sat in his car in front of his girlfriend's house.

They were saying this was supposed to be one of the worst thunderstorm/tornado watches the south had ever seen and with the way things were looking now...it seemed about right.

Brown eyes studied the house before him, watching as a steady glow of lights flashed from the master bedroom on the second floor. Seth decided either his girl was watching a movie or had just left the television on to distract her from the happenings outside. He knew how much she hated thunderstorms so it was no surprise that when he looked to the front of the house her porch light was glaring back at him, bright as day. Why she insisted on getting the brightest light bulbs available he'd never know. But at times like these they definitely came in handy.

Placing his coffee cup in the cup holder of his rental, Seth smiled to himself as he turned the key cutting off the car. A moment later he was hopping out with nothing but his windbreaker over his head to shield him from the rain. He contemplated knocking but thought better of it realizing his girlfriend would just ignore it assuming it was the storm and nothing more.

Fishing for his house keys out of his jean pocket Seth was startled half to death when the sound of his girlfriend shrieking rang out of the house and through the front door.

Sheesh. Even inside a house, two stories above him, as a storm was brewing he could still hear his girlfriend's yells as clear as day. Quickly unlocking and pushing open the door Seth barely thought to kick the door closed behind him as he rushed through the living room and over to the stairs.

"No! Don't you dare! Please no! STOP! You idiot!"

Seth was up the stairs in record time and in her doorway before she could utter another word.

"Haley what's up?! What's wrong?" He huffed, his eyes searching her darkened room frantically as the tv flashed all kinds of different colors. He couldn't help but place a hand against the door frame, his breath stunted as he had all but stumbled up the stairs to get to the girl before him. What he didn't expect was the loud shriek as a pillow came flying at his head followed by her remote.

"Hales...Haley! Wha…" He had barely ducked another remote before his girlfriend's face took on a look of recognition as she finally focused on the man in her doorway.

"Oh my god, Seth?" She quickly hopped out of bed, her short legs rushing around the front of the bed and over to him to launch herself into his body. He barely had time to wrap his arm around her as she threw her arms over his shoulders and around his neck. "God you scared me," Her muffled response came through a second later and Seth frowned pulling back, holding her at arms length.

"Are you alright? I heard you screaming. Haley...what is going on?!"

A blush reached the woman's tanned cheeks and Seth's frown deepened as he shook his head a little in confusion. "Uh...I...um…"

"You," Seth tried to urge his girlfriend shaking her a little. What he had heard was not the screaming of a safe and secure woman, it was the sound of a woman in danger...but looking around the room Seth found no immediate danger and because of this he was freaked beyond belief.

The petite woman before him, twiddled her thumbs and looked up at him sheepishly before she sighed heavily and dropped her hands by her sides. "I couldn't sleep…"

Seth raised an eyebrow. That he had already guessed...but why the screaming?

"And I got caught up in this stupid Sci-Fi movie and.."

And there lied the problem.

His girlfriend and horror/Sci-fi movies didn't mix. Almost as much as her and big storms, like the one raging on outside.

"Why would you…" Seth started to ask before Haley held up a hand stopping him short.

"I'm guessing it was the last channel we had left it on before you left a couple of days ago. You know me, I don't check for those things and as soon as you turn to stuff like that I check out for the night."

Seth smiled and shook his head, his breathing finally able to return to normal as he wrapped her up tightly in his arms. "Oh how I missed you tator tot," He chuckled as he rocked her a little. The scoff and fist to his chest came as no surprise to him a moment later. She always reacted this way when he called her that. "What," He chuckled as he watched her turn and walk away from him to climb back into her bed giving him a disgruntled look.

"It's not funny Seth," She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she settled before pulling the covers up to get comfy in the bed.

It was then Seth noticed her state of undress.

"Um...Haley," He started but was interrupted by a flash of lightening and a loud crack of thunder making his girlfriend yelp and clutch at her sheets. Really she knew this was silly, being afraid of something that more than likely wouldn't touch her one bit but she just couldn't help it.

Seth stopped with a soft look and kicked his shoes off before moving further into the room and climbed into the bed forgetting about his girlfriend's nakedness for the moment. Placing his hands on her shoulders his face dropped a little as he noticed the tension in her body. The screaming on the tv only made it worse as she looked toward the offending object and cringed.

Looking around for the remote, Seth found it on the floor where he started and quickly rushed over to snatch it up and cut off the tv.

"Baby…"

"I know. I'm a mess," The woman blushed and dropped into Seth's embrace while he rubbed at her upper arms. Although she had stopped shrieking and throwing things her body was still wound up and Seth felt he had to do something.

Moving completely onto the bed behind her, Seth pulled her back in between his legs as he reached for her shoulders and started to knead them, placing kisses on one and then her neck, making her shudder a little bit. The young man smirked and rubbed at her shoulders a little deeper and stepped up the kisses on her neck.

"I think I have just the thing for you, treasure," He whispered against an ear, taking it in between his teeth after. "So worked up...watching things you shouldn't be. Scared when you're safe in this big ol house…" Seth panted, letting go of her earlobe to lean back and find that the sheets that had been covering his girlfriend were down by her hips. "Mmm," He moaned reaching up to grope her breast, squeezing and molding them to his liking, pinching at her nipples. Haley shuddered harder and Seth smirked, shifting to rest on his knees behind her.

"Mmm..come here you," He murmured, helping her turn so her lips could connect with his softly. Her body followed in the next second and pretty soon their hands and tongues were exploring each other at free will.

Seth let out a small groan as Haley snatched at his shirt bringing it over his head in one quick motion, reaching for his pants in the next.

"What's the rush," Seth chuckled.

"I. Want. You," Haley murmured in between kisses, gasping as Seth's nails skimmed over her smooth belly and lower as she finished tugging down his pants and boxers. "Missed you."

A flash of lightning lit up the room around them and Haley yelped a little, dropping into his arms.

Seth shook his head with a slight smile and pulled her closer, ducking his head to kiss over her neck softly as his hands ventured down between her legs, petting at her glistening skin and he felt, rather than heard, her deep sigh. _'Good. Gotta distract her from all this.' _

The crash of thunder followed as expected but the nips to his girl's neck before he moved over to the other side left her panting. He slipped a finger into her warm center and she moaned, lifting her hips a bit to grant him more access to her, he smirked against her skin, starting a slow thrust of his digit, working it into her smoothly before adding another alongside that one.

"So tight," He groaned against her ear as Haley slid her hand down one of his thighs to reach between them and grasp at his hardened length.

"So hard," She murmured.

Seth worked his fingers into her faster as he dipped his tongue into the dent above her collarbone. "Been awhile," He answered a moment later and slowly pulled away from her, pinching at a nipple, scooting back to bend and kiss at her belly, leaving a trail until he was inches away from the top of mound. His fingers still in her, he rubbed at her clit with his thumb for a sec before he looked up at her with a smirk and moved forward to flick at her nub with his tongue.

Haley let out a loud moan and he knew he had her right where he wanted her.

The storm raged on, yet she paid no heed as she gasped and moaned, squeezing at his shoulders while he worked her with his fingers and tongue.

"Seth," She huffed as her hips moved with him. "I'm gonna…"

"Do it baby..cum for me treasure."

He worked her faster and slightly harder as he nipped and flicked her clit and a moment later Haley's walls clamped down on his fingers, her body stiffened as her juices coated his digits, some landing on his chin.

"That's my girl," He uttered softly, lifting up her body slowly as she continued to shake. Seth grinned taking in her closed eyes and shivering body before he dropped a quick kiss on her lips quickly helped her turn seconds later. Gripping his cock in one hand and her hip in his other Seth leaned forward kissing at her back as he rubbed his erection between her legs.

"You want me Hales? Tell me what you want baby," He spoke, against her ear.

"You. In me," She moaned, pushing back against him, bouncing a bit. Seth smirked, tapping up against her bundle of nerves.

"Gonna have to do better than that baby," He groaned.

"Cock. Pussy. Now," She panted as she ground her hips back against him, desperately grasping at one of his thighs.

"Of course," Seth hissed as he slid his cock down through her slick folds, pushing into her afterwards. "Yes, so good," He whispered as he stopped to let her get re-acclimated to his size.

The only sound for a moment was the heavy breathing of both as they allowed themselves to enjoy this closeness and the rain pitter pattering against the house before Seth slowly slid back and almost all the way out of her, gliding back in just as fast.

"Fuck, I missed you baby."

Haley moaned. "I missed you too, Sethie."

Seth reached out turning her head slightly to the side to pepper kisses on her cheek over to her lips, kissing the breath out of her as his pace picked up.

"Feels good," The young woman moaned and Seth nodded, panting as he reached at a thigh, digging his fingertips in bringing her back against him, his pace quickened even more.

"So fuckin good."

His hand traveled over and he started rubbing at her bundle of nerves just as she started to bounce back against him. "God," He grunted. Pretty soon the sounds of skin against skin and their rising sounds of enjoyment took precedence over anything else that could be heard or seen and Haley felt herself nearing the edge, her walls quivering around her boyfriend's cock, ready to unleash around him.

"Seth…"

"I know babe," Seth hissed, gritting his teeth as he leaned back on his right hand, the other on her right hip as he thrusted up into her at an arch, striving to reach that spot inside her, make her lose it all the more. "Gah! Let go baby...you can let go for me treasure."

"N-Not without you," She struggled and Seth snapped his hips into her harder. "Seth," She yelled no longer able to hold on and fell forward, grasping at the sheets as her walls spasmed around him nearly pulling his own release from him.

"Yeah baby..."

Seth smirked, working himself into her a couple more times before he too joined her, an arm wrapped around her, holding her tightly as he trembled a bit, his cock emptying deep.

"Oh fuck," He groaned going to pull back but Haley, not having any of it, held him tight, shaking her head.

They kneeled there until they couldn't anymore and finally crashed back onto the pillows, Seth chuckling as he made sure she didn't hurt herself falling down on top of him. "You ok," He puffed, laying his chin on top of her head, pulling her closer into the crook of his neck.

"Peachy," She giggled. "Never better." Seth shook his head, smiling again and mentally patted himself on the back for a job well done as he felt his girl, circle a fingertip along his abs, smiling into his neck happily.

'_Storm...What storm?'_

* * *

**Get it? Yeah I know...I'm a dork. Review though please? It would make my day. :)**


End file.
